


Koes

by Optimizche



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 04:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Optimizche/pseuds/Optimizche





	Koes

You felt your phone buzz within the pocket of your jeans.

Without even having to look at the cell, you knew _exactly_ who it was, texting you at this time.

It was the man sitting across the table from you, presently motioning for the waiter to freshen everyone's drinks at the table.

Jung Hoseok.

Sure enough, as the new round of martinis was being served, you chanced a peek at your phone.

It _was_ him.

 **Seok (22:12):** Cheer up, love. Don't look so glum. You're here to celebrate your husband's latest accomplishment, aren't you?

Sure, the tone of the text was jesting, yet you couldn't help but feel the sting, upon reading the words _your husband._

Indeed, you all had gathered at this swanky restaurant that had just received its third Michelin star to celebrate your husband's win in the lawsuit representing Bangtan Enterprises.

Luhan, your husband, was one of the most prominent attorneys in the city, and a name partner in the city's premier law firm, Oh, Han & Co.

Luhan had successfully defended Bangtan Enterprises in a defamation lawsuit filed against them by one of their rival companies.

To celebrate his win, the founder of Bangtan Enterprises, Kim Seokjin had invited you all to dinner. Present at the table were Seokjin, sitting next to Kim Namjoon, the brilliant CEO of Bangtan Enterprises. Across from you, sat Jung Hoseok, the CFO of Bangtan. Next to you sat your husband. And on your husband's other side, sat his partner at the firm, Oh Sehun.

The thing was that Sehun and your husband were more than _just_ business partners. They were lovers, a fact you had known long ago, back when you all were in college.

You also knew very well about Luhan's parents. They were extremely orthodox and conservative and they had no inkling of their only son's sexuality.

Luhan, feeling certain that his parents would disown him the moment they found out about him and Sehun, decided to approach you with an agreement.

_He asked you to marry him._

You were his ruse. His cover-up. Luhan knew that his parents would be delighted to have you as their daughter-in-law.

In the eyes of the world and in name, you were Luhan's wife. Behind closed doors, Luhan could be with Sehun, without any fear.

"You, too, can see whomever you choose, _________. But in secret," Luhan had said.

And for the love that you bore for him, your best friend, you agreed to be his wife.

On the face of it, you and Luhan were the perfect, ideal couple who had it all. Behind closed doors, it was all a hollow farce.

During the first few years of your marriage to Luhan, you had been very lonely. While Luhan, with his considerable wealth, had made certain that you had every single conceivable material comfort, your heart longed for something else...

Since you were a little girl, you had dreamt of having an epic love story. One that matched Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy and Heathcliff and Catherine.

You had given up all expectations of having an actual love, once you agreed to Luhan's proposal...

....until a blinding ray of hope came into your life, by the name of Jung Hoseok.

You met him through Sehun and the attraction was _instantaneous._

At first, it was something you dismissed as a crush, when you'd playfully return his harmless flirting. It was nothing at first.

But as you spent more and more time in his company, your lonesome, despondent heart began to fall for him, pulling down your guarded walls and letting him in.

You began to notice the smallest detail of him.  
His smile was infectious and his persona was charismatic. Magnetic. He was an incredible leader, _always_ full of optimism. He was extremely intelligent and his business acumen was astounding.

You began to notice how he'd bite his lip when he was lost in thought. How his tongue would peek out of the corner of his mouth whenever he smirked. In secret, you bought a bottle of his signature cologne and you'd often find yourself unscrewing the cap of the bottle to inhale the perfume, in the middle of the night, just to remember that this is what he smelled like. You were _infatuated. Besotted. Smitten._ And even after your best attempts to keep away from him, you couldn't keep your ever-growing feelings for him concealed for very long.

Things came to a head one night when he invited you to dance with him at one of his company's galas.

The moment he touched you, you felt a spark of electricity sear through your body. You found yourself following his lead, leaning into his warmth like you were basking in the rays of the early morning sun, while he guided you across the dance floor with such a deft ease, that soon everyone else stopped dancing to watch you both.

For just that one dance, you felt like you were living one of your romance novels.

How had you never noticed how well he danced?

After the song ended, you leaned in to place a kiss to his cheek, but he tilted his head at the last moment, so your lips met the corner of his mouth instead.

"Thank you for this dance, my princess," he breathed into your ear, and you felt your breath hitch, a flush colouring your cheeks. You hoped that the people around you, who were applauding your dance, didn't notice how much he affected you.

But one person had noticed.

Your husband.

When you were in the back of your chauffeured Town car, Luhan turned to you with a knowing smile. "Hoseok is a wonderful man," he said.

You were flustered at the sudden mention of his name. And Luhan's smile only grew upon seeing your reaction.

He reached out and tucked a loose lock of your hair behind your ear. "I know you, ____________. Before becoming my wife, you were my best friend. And you still are. I just want you to be happy."

You leaned back and closed your eyes. "I know, Lu. I like him. A _lot._ But it might all be for nothing. I don't even know if he likes me!"

At this, Luhan chuckled. "Oh, believe me. He likes you."

Almost as if on cue, you felt your phone vibrate.

It was a text.

 **Unknown number (23:40):** I can't get you out of my head, ___________.

You replied immediately.

 **You (23:40):** uh, who's this?

 **Unknown number (23:41):** LOL. This is Hoseok. I should've started with _that_ first, huh?

You chuckled and Luhan glanced at you.

"I gave him your number, don't worry," he said, smiling mischievously.

"You did _what?"_ you asked him, incredulous.

"_____________," Luhan said, placing his hand on top of yours. "You know I cannot give you the love you deserve. And I'm not stupid. I have seen the loneliness in your eyes, and I've seen the change in them when Hoseok is around. Give him a chance."

You sighed. He was right.   
"But what about-"

"Us?" Luhan asked, smiling wryly. "I've been nothing but selfish to you. Keeping you married to me to please my parents, while keeping you away from any chance at happiness. It is wrong of me. Just go and see Hoseok. Find your happiness."

_____________________

That night had been the start of your "affair" with Hoseok.

If you could only call it an affair. But it wasn't really an affair, was it?

You were in _love_ with Hoseok.

While on paper, Luhan was your husband, in every other way and especially in your heart, you knew that you belonged to Hoseok.

And Hoseok knew it too. He had told you as much a million times. That a piece of paper that declared you man and wife was of no significance to him. It was only your love for him that mattered.

No matter how much or how insistently he assured you of the same, the same sneaky feeling of guilt would creep back in, weighing heavily in your heart.

It was the same thought gnawing away at your heart tonight, as Hoseok drove you to his place after the celebratory dinner had ended.

Ever perceptive, he noticed your silence.

"Are you alright, princess?" he asked you quitely, tucking a stray lock of hair behind your ear, his other hand remaining firm on the steering wheel of his Mercedes.

You closed your eyes and leaned your head back against the headrest of your seat. "Yeah..." you answered, unconvincingly.

Silence fell once more and mercifully, he did not press upon the subject. He knew you and knew that when you thought the time was right, you'd talk to him about it frankly.

You both never kept any secrets from each other.

______________________

Once he ushered you inside his home and shut the door behind you, you cupped his face and drew him to your lips.

Kissing him with everything that you had, you lost yourself into the warmth of his mouth against yours, allowing him to slip past your lips to taste you.

"Am I ever going to be enough for you?" you asked him between kisses. "Will _this_ ever be enough for you?"

Upon hearing your question, he pulled away from you, his dark eyes studying yours.

"So this is what has been bothering you?"

You nodded, eyes downcast.

This time, he initiated the kiss, his hands slipping into your hair and tugging back, making you moan into his mouth. It was wild and ravenous, this kiss, his yearning for you almost tangible in the way his tongue made love to your mouth.

Before you knew it, your clothes were being stripped away by his frantic hands, and you aided him in the task, before allowing him to push you against the closest wall.

Hoseok, still fully dressed, knelt down on the floor, lifting one of your legs and hooking it over his shoulder.

"You gorgeous, beautiful woman," he spoke to you, fingers parting your soaked folds, gently coating themselves in your arousal. "How do I erase this doubt from your mind that you aren't enough for me?"

He sank two fingers into you, until the knuckles.

 _"Seok..."_ you sighed, leaning into the hard surface of the wall, welcoming the intrusion of his digits.

Beginning to curl his fingers within you, he plunged them deep into you. And then, he put his mouth on you.

Your fingers wove into his silken hair and you felt your knees begin to weaken at his ministrations.

The pleasure thrumming through your body was _glorious,_ like bathing in the rays of the summer sun. A warm flush began to spread through your entire body, as you bucked your hips into his ministrations, biting into on your bottom lip.

Your legs began to quiver as you felt yourself rise in your climax, releasing finally with a gasp.

Hoseok grinned impishly up at you, his lips smeared with your juices. "Perhaps I need to fuck all the doubts away from your mind."

_____________________

 _"Fuck,_ princess...." he groaned, laying back on his bed beneath you, watching you ride him. "I love watching you take my cock."

Opening your eyes, you saw him staring at you with an intense, blazing gaze, his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

You took his hands, that were gripping your hips, guiding them up your body to palm your breasts.

"Touch me, Seok..." you cooed.

His hands cupped your breasts, kneading the soft flesh in time with the rhythm of your hips.

It felt so good, having him so _deep_ within you, that you were seeing stars.

When your second orgasm came, you cried out, riding him fiercely until the very end. Losing the strength to stay upright any longer, you collapsed against him, panting.

You were about to grasp the base of his still hard cock to finish him with a handjob, but he caught your wrist.

"And what do you think you were doing, princess?" he asked.

You had just opened your mouth to speak when his hands came to your waist and he flipped the over.

Kneeling between your legs, he raised your left leg and hooked it over your shoulder.

"I think you can give me another, can't you, princess?" he asked, before sinking back into you.

You moaned out his name, clutching at the sheets. Your cunt was aching and tingling with sensitivity and Hoseok's deep, quick thrusts left you a sobbing mess.

Moaning incoherently, head thrown back against the pillows, you recieved him compliantly, too weakened by your previous orgasms to resist him.

With every thrust, he curved his hips just right so that he can hit that spot deep inside you.

"Where do you want me?" he rasped, and by the sound of his voice, you knew he was close.

"Inside me, _inside me..."_ you moaned, your eyes rolling back into your head as you came for the third time, clenching around him tightly.

With a deep groan, he spilled within you, his warmth filling you up entirely.

When you came to, he was lying beside you, stroking your sweaty hair away from your face.

"I love you," he whispered. "And this, what we have, is _more_ than enough for me..."

You leaned in and pressed your lips to his chest, unable to stop smiling.


End file.
